


My Lady, The Queen

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambition, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana breaks the enchantment on Lady Vivian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady, The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Summer Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)'s bonus challenge 5 which was to write something that passed The Bechdel Test.

Vivian opened her eyes, the suffocating weight of magic lifted from her. The witch was smiling down at her, her promise fulfilled, Vivian’s spirit freed from its chains.

“Morgana,” Vivian said experimentally. Her tone was sharp and sour even though she was overjoyed. Anything not to be that wishy-washy lovey-dovey princess she’d turned into. “Help me up.”

Morgana inclined her head, offering Vivian a hand. “My Lady.”

“Isn’t that what they used to call you?” Vivian asked, vague memories coming back to her.

“I no longer care for that title,” Morgana confessed. “The only title I’d care for now is _your highness_.”

Vivian looked her up and down, still holding onto her hand. “Yes, I do rather think it would suit you.”

“More to the point,” Morgana started, leading Vivian over to the window so she could look out over her kingdom. “It would suit you, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
